


To Stay Like This Forever

by qironvg



Category: MDZS, Mo Dao Zu Shi, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Smut, Soft Lan Wangji, Wedding Rings, embarrased lan wangji, hand holding, humping, post marriage, shy lan wangji, soft wei wuxian, they get freaky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qironvg/pseuds/qironvg
Summary: Wangxian being nervously happy on the day of their wedding, until they’re finally alone in the comfort of the Jingshi.
Relationships: Lan Wangji/Wei Wuxian, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Wei Wuxian/Lan Wangji
Comments: 5
Kudos: 151





	To Stay Like This Forever

The whole day had been long, tiring and wonderful for both Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian. Ever since they woke up together in the morning with butterflies in their stomachs, they quickly got to preparing for the long planned day that was their wedding. 

It was going to be one of the biggest things that had ever happened in the Lan Clan of Gusu, considering the fact that this place didn’t have many events. For many disciples, it was going to be the biggest day of their lives having lived here since they were born. After all, it was Wei Wuxian who had been a big part of planning it, and he wasn’t about to miss the opportunity to make it fun. 

After separating himself from Lan Wangji, the juniors had taken him quickly away to the girls of the Lan Clan, who had joined them for the special day. Sizhui even gave the others roles, appointing Jingyi as the watchout to make sure their Hanguang-Jun didn’t come their way. They planned on making him a surprise, and although Wei Wuxian already terribly missed Lan Wangji, he agreed on surprising his beloved.

Firstly, after bathing, they grabbed his hair into two sections, braiding the sides of his hair and grabbing it into a half up half down. After they helped him tie it neatly into a bun, they brushed out the rest of his hair that was cascading down his shoulders in inky black waterfalls, and made it soft with oils. The girls brought their face brushes and cleaned up his face, applying some light powder and cherry red colored lipstick. 

Lastly, he was put into the red groom wedding robes, fastened with the tight belt that had golden designs stitched professionally, going from his shoulders and travelling all over his body. The sleeves were long and embroidered with even more designs, going down to his waist. After putting the final crimson colored layer on his body, he looked at himself in the mirror and finally placed a golden and red headpiece that shined beautifully on his head. Hanging down from the headpiece was a transparent red cloth, covering his face and just transparent enough to see him only if you were standing in front of him. 

It was originally something brides should wear, but Wei Wuxian simply wanted to see the expression on Lan Wangji’s face when he saw him. Plus, who cared about rules? It was two grooms this time, the rules could be bent. 

Lan Wangji was in a similar situation, but instead of many girl juniors helping him, it was only his brother Xichen. He was too embarrassed to have anybody else help him. 

Lan Xichen didn’t apply powder to Wangji's face, or didn’t have much of any makeup, but still applied a pink tinted substance on his lips and thin, black eyeliner. He did his usual hairdo, but this time, he fastened a red ribbon on his forehead instead of the usual white Gusu ribbon, ready to be taken off by his husband on the wedding night. His robes were matching Wei Wuxian’s, just slightly bigger to fit his form. 

On his head lay a similar headpiece to that of his husband’s, but instead of having a red cloth over his face, Lan Wangji’s simply had golden beads in strings going down on the side of his face.

They planned to not send any invite to the Yunmeng Jiang Sect originally, but ended up doing so anyway. Besides Jiang Cheng being Wei Wuxian’s brother, their son Sizhui and his other disciples were very good friends with the junior Jin Ling. Although Jin Ling was from the Lanling Jin Clan, he was usually seen with his uncle Jiang Cheng nowadays. He still had to go back to the Jin Clan however, since the former clan leader, Jin Guangyao, was now dead. 

Nie Clan, Jin Clan, and Ouyang Clan were also invited. Aside from alive people, Wei Wuxian took the liberty to invite the harmless Ghost General Wen Ning. 

It had all gone faster than they expected. Before they knew it, the banquets were ready, with tasty foods filled with spices that the Lan Clan of Gusu was definitely not used to. Alcohol was welcomed in Gusu for the first time. The people were _there_ , everyone was smiling and laughing, even Clan Leader Jiang, but Lan Wangji could only focus in one smile in the room. 

When he had lifted the red tinted cloth from Wei Wuxian's face with shaking fingers, gently putting it over his head, he stopped breathing. Before him was his whole life, his whole world, staring right at him with eyes filled with love, and he was sure he had the same look in his own eyes. Wei Wuxian with his pretty, soft skin. Wei Wuxian with his bright eyes, and his beautiful long lashes casting down in embarrasement, then lifting again with a big smile. That smile alone made Lan Wangji smile himself. 

At first, they weren’t going to use a sedan, but Wei Wuxian being Wei Wuxian, wanted to use it anyway. And so it was, Wei Wuxian’s heart had beat so quickly inside the red curtains as he was carried to his husband. 

Lan Wangji had looked so beautiful before his eyes, waiting for him with his tall, strong figure and sharp eyebrows, golden eyes wide with an emotion that could only be described as love. 

It had all gone by so quickly, that before they knew it, the celebration was over. Yet, it had also gone by so slowly, as both men were waiting as the time passed crucially slow so they could both be wrapped around each other’s arms. 

Everyone had said their goodbyes, and even Wen Ning came to give him a quick, embarrased hug.

But finally, they were alone in the Jingshi again, and after washing their makeup off and removing their jewlery, they were sitting facing each other on their bed.

Lan Wangji took Wei Wuxian’s hand tenderly in his hand, before bringing it up slowly to his face and placing a gentle kiss on his knuckles. As soon as he did that, Wei Wuxian’s heart began to beat rapidly. Surely, he should’ve gotten used to it by now, but whenever the cold-appearing Hanguang-Jun did these type of affectionate gestures, he couldn’t help but blush furiously. 

“H-Hanguang-Jun, what have I told you about warning me before doing something so romantic?"

Lan Wangji smiled softly, before squeezing his hand and leaning in. He was close enough that he was able to see the blush covering Wei Wuxian’s face, illuminated by the candle-light in the otherwise dark room. With the warm lighting that set the mood, he couldn’t but be affectionate to his husband, who was still in most of his wedding robes. 

“In that case,” Lan Wangji said next to his ear, his voice low and deep from his throat. “I’m about to do something romantic."

Before Wei Wuxian could respond, he pressed his lips softly to the others, giving the red mouth a chaste kiss. Wangji could feel Wei Wuxian break into a smile under his lips, before carefully wrapping his hands around his head to press him closer together. Their breaths intermingled with each other, and Wei Wuxian could feel the warm breath on his cheek. The strong scent of sandalwood overtook all of his senses, and he pressed his forehead to Lan Wangji’s. That way, the red Gusu ribbon tied neatly on Lan Wangji’s forehead was pressed against his own forehead. 

With careful fingers, he took the loose end of the ribbon behind Lan Wangji’s head and tugged at it, before it easily came lose into his hands.

If he had done that many years ago, when the two of them were both teenagers, Lan Wangji might have nearly killed him, and his eyebrows would’ve knitted together into an angry frown, before yelling at Wei Wuxian, or challenging him to a fight.

Now, Lan Wangji merely gazed at him softly, his lips parted as if he was about to say something but decided against it. Instead, he slid his hand to the back of Wei Wuxian’s head and tilted his chin up with the other hand, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. Wei Wuxian immediately responded, already used to his husband’s kisses. Even so, he felt his heart beating rapidly, his stomach fluttering. It was just so satisfying knowing that this beautiful, kind, and out-of-reach man was his, that he could hold him and kiss him as he pleased. 

In his state of desire, he deepended the kiss, pressing deeper and wrapping his arms tighter around Lan Wangji’s neck. They were as close to each other as they could get, but it wasn’t close enough to Wei Wuxian. He pressed again and again, continuously kissing and licking at the other’s lips as if he couldn’t get enough of the taste. And it was true, Wei Wuxian was insatiable to his husband. 

The only sound in the Jingshi was their heavy breathing through their nose, and the smacking of their lips moving together. Lan Wangji gave Wei Wuxian one last, long and deep kiss before pulling away to catch his breath, and resting his now bare forehead on his husband’s. His chest was heaving up and down, but their hot pants only made him want more. The candlelight flickered, giving Wei Wuxian’s face a warm glow and making his gray eyes look soft, half-lidded. Both their lips were red and swollen, slick with saliva. 

“L-Lan Zhan..” Wei Wuxian panted. He bit his lip in thought, before getting the familar mischievous look in his eyes. Wrapping his legs around Lan Wangji’s waist, he sat on his lap. The thin red fabric of his robe slid up his leg, revealing his soft, tempting thighs. With his fingers, he guided the fabric up higher, exposing more and more of his pale skin until Lan Wangji’s ears turned red. He looked at him with a heated expression, some confusion mixed with lust in his gaze. 

“Come on, Lan Zhan,” Wei Wuxian smirked at the man he was currently sitting on, his thighs cushioning down on his lap. He took the hem of his own robe and tugged, pulling it down to expose his shoulder. “Help me undress.” 

Lan Wangji was a man of a few words. Without saying anything, he lifted his hand to take the piece of clothing from his husband’s hands. Not once did he remove his eyes from Wei Wuxian’s face, raking over his eyes, his wet lips, and the way his cheeks were dusted with pink. Once his fingers glided down his shoulder and pulled down the robe, the long black hair fell over his pale skin. 

Wuxian didn’t waste time. He placed his palms over his husband's chest, and slid down slowly until he got to his waist. Getting to work, he untied the belt and removed it, then opened Lan Wangji’s robe to reveal the firm chest. He ran his hands over it, up from his abs to his shoulders. 

He was so beautiful, that Wei Wuxian simply lost himself and stared, not caring. The sculpted muscles, the pale skin dusted pink, and... 

Wei Wuxian ran his hands down his husband’s back gently, tracing the whip scars on the skin. 

Lan Wangji shivered at the touch, already discarding his inner robe and leaving himself bare from the waist up, while Wuxian was completely bare and naked. Wei Wuxian wrapped his arms around the firm shoulders of the man in front of him at the same time as Wangji wrapped a strong arm around his waist.

The heat from the candle seemed to have intensified. Wei Wuxian felt like his body was starting a small fire in his lower belly, making him pant after Wangji’s lips. He wanted to never stop kissing him, he wanted to stay pressed forever on the familiar body and never let go. They kissed like animals, biting and licking at each other, their teeth sometimes clashing. Lan Wangji probed his mouth open with his tongue, taking his husband’s tongue in and sucking feverishly like a starved man. And _oh_ , did that make Wei Wuxian whine softly into his mouth, his hands traveling all over Wangji’s back and tangling themselves into his long hair. 

Lan Wangji held on tightly to his waist, his fingers leaving marks. He rubbed small circles on Wei Wuxian’s skin, and bit his lower lip harshly. His tongue flicked over the spot as an apology, but he continued to lick deeply into his hot mouth. Wei Wuxian didn’t mind in the least, it was one of his favorite things about Lan Wangji. The way he could be so gentle yet so rough with him turned him on the most.

Their noses would collide, making him giggle, but they were too distracted to care. All that Wei Wuxian had on his mind was the way his husband’s hands were working magic on his skin, rubbing roughly at his hips in a way that made him arch his back. 

Lan Wangji slid his hands lower down, until he eventually placed them both on top of Wei Wuxian’s ass, instantly groping it. He kneaded his hands on the skin, digging his fingers in a way that would probably leave marks. 

The action made Wei Wuxian release a long, broken noise from his throat. He threw his head back in pleasure, seeing stars because who allowed this man to work his hands like an expert on his body. At the moment he was so caught up in pleasure that he didn’t notice that the way he had exposed his pale neck was driving the other man crazy. At the sigh of soft skin, Lan Wangji felt that it was too unmarked, too _bare_. He surged forward and sucked heavily next to that pale adam's apple, a spot he knew would drive his husband crazy. Sure enough, the hands around his shoulders tightened, and Wei Wuxian pressed his whole body closer to Lan Wangji’s, releasing another long moan. 

Wei Wuxian wanted so _bad_. He wanted more than he’s ever wanted, he wanted to lose himself in the soft touches, and chant over and over as many _I love you’s_ as he could, because Lan Wangji deserved to hear it. He took such good care of him, he was so good. He was just too _good_ , this Lan-er gege. 

With their bodies pressed so close together, Wei Wuxian could feel the hard heat underneath Lan Wangji’s pants. He smiled to himself and thrusted his hips forward, elicting moans from both of them. The hands on Wei Wuxian’s ass tightened and pulled him forward, forcing both of their dicks to be pressed together. 

Panting, Wei Wuxian rubbed his hips in fast motions, humping up against Lan Wangji’s as his husband licked and bit at his neck. He whined at the friction, and began chanting out loud, “I love you, I love you, I love you, Lan Zhan.” He said it in between groans and whispers, pressing his lips on Lan Wangji’s earlobes and kissing them softly, whispering more words of love. It made his husband groan and hug him tighter. 

“I love you, Wei Ying."

Thrusting and rubbing harder, he placed both his hands on top of Lan Wangji’s shoulders, steadying himself and releasing small short whines with every thrust of his hips. At the same time, Wangji thrusted up with him, creating a wonderful friction that left both of them moaning wantonly, hot breaths into each other’s wet mouths. 

Lan Wangji growled next to his ear in a low voice, “Come on, baby."

Wei Wuxian whined, high-pitched and needy, and felt the heat in his stomach grow. He could feel the wet, slick beads his cock releasing, and was sure that Lan Wangji’s dick was also hot and straining in his pants. He was _so close_ , so close. 

Before he could do anything else, Lan Wangji had already attached his lips to one of Wei Wuxian’s nipples, and licked it gently, before harshly sucking and biting on it. Wei Wuxian’s breath instantly hitched in his throat, and a loud moan was elicted out of him. 

His head dropped down to bury itself in between Lan Wangji’s neck and shoulder. He wasn’t the type of person to muffle his moans, but when the he felt the wet press of tongue lapping at his sensitive nipples, he couldn’t help but bite into the crook of Wangji’s neck, hitching forward in pleasure. 

It all felt so good, and Wei Wuxian wasn’t sure how much longer he was going to last. Initmacy with Lan Wangji was always so intense, emotionally and physically, and he loved every single second, not wanting it to ever end. Everything else didn’t matter to him, he had even already forgotten all the guests that came today. Actually, as soon as he saw Lan Wangji in his pristine red robes, he had already forgotten about everyone else. His mind was only big enough to fit one person, after all, or maybe the person that occupied his mind was to large. 

All the intensity, all the pleasure, the way Lan Wangji was lapping happily at his chest and running his hands all over his body, he accepted it all, he wanted all of it. He kissed his husband’s cheekbone, a gesture so sweet midst all the harsh ones that Lan Wangji’s ears turned a bright red. As soon as he did that, he lowered his hand to slip into the other man’s pants, and took out the leaking cock. He could see that it was an angry red, almost purple, and gave it a couple of pumps with his hand. 

“W-Wei Ying,” Lan Wangji’s voice sounded broken, and Wei Wuxian's hips stuttered at the raspiness of his voice. He felt so close already, he just needed a little more. 

Wei Wuxian climbed higher up his lap and cast him a seductive look, or as seductive as he could make it, before taking his own unbearingly hard cock and pressing it together with Lan Wangji’s, now rubbing them with each other. 

“Ahh!” Lan Wangji let out a deep moan, biting his lip to prevent any more noise from slipping out and throwing his head back. Wei Wuxian tilted his head to the side, then pressed forward, thrusting up rapidly with Lan Wangji’s cock. Leaning forward, he grinned and nibbled right under his husband’s jaw, before saying, “Lan er gege, it’s not fun if I don’t hear you. I let you hear me, how else will I know you feel good?"

Suddenly, before Wei Wuxian could react, Lan Wangji faced him again, a dark and wild look in his golden eyes. He felt himself being lifted as if he didn’t weigh a thing, and before he knew it, he was pressed down on the bed. 

\----

Tale has it that the next day, not a single Lan cultivator could look at their previously thought pure Hanguan-Jun in the eye. Lan Qiren _fumed_ as soon as he saw Wei Wuxian, and looked like he wanted to scream, but instead became too red and stormed the other way. 


End file.
